


The Last Archangel: First Born

by rytan451



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rytan451/pseuds/rytan451
Summary: A story banner made for The Last Archangel: First Born by inukagome15, revised using custom-made software.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inukagome15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inukagome15/gifts), [TouchoftheWind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TouchoftheWind/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Last Archangel: First Born](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442902) by [TouchoftheWind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TouchoftheWind/pseuds/TouchoftheWind). 



> Also inspired by The Last Archangel: First Born by inukagome15.  
> 

This is inspired by a story written by inukagome15, which is part of a series also written by alatarmaia4. It mostly a modification of an image previously posted by TouchoftheWind, and is posted with his/her permission.

Summary of the story:

> He just wanted to rest. But he was alive now, and he had no idea why. He had no purpose, no path to take. His brother had told him they had free will, the choice to do what they wished. But he was aimless. Who was he, if not Michael?

I would strongly recommend reading this, along with the rest of the series.


End file.
